


Peace

by Emony



Category: E.R.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-23
Updated: 2010-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owning up gives some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 17 August 2008

"Fuck you! I don't need this!"

"What? Truth? That's a lie! Face it."

"Face it? Face it? It's what we do here. Every damn day of our lives! Don't tell me to face it!"

"See that's where you're wrong. You just don't get it do you?"

The look shows it all.

"You really don't. You think you see, but you just hide from it, ignore it. Anything not to feel anything, right?"

"That's – that's not it."

"Oh it is. It really is. And until you see that –"

"Until I see that, what?"

"You won't get it. You won't be you. You haven't been you in such a long time. Stop hiding."

"Don't kid yourself. Just because you don't see it doesn't mean I don't do it."

"Oh no, that's not going to work. Not this time. I'm not the only one who sees it anymore."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! Abby, Luka, Sam, Morris, Jane, Dubenko! Need I go on?"

"No." The voice is small. There's no shouting anymore.

The noise on the other side of the bay doors breaks through as it opens to spill out last night's drunk onto the tarmac. And the world goes on. It never stops.


End file.
